Wild Child x2
by LoonyLovegood14
Summary: Its about 2 girls who were crazy, partying, but straight A students that lived in Canada. But their parents had enough so they sent them to Cross Academy to 'smarten-up'. But their partying days aren't over. *sexual content in later chapters*


*** I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the Characters (except Amy, Becca and Ashe) so please don't sue me... okay? :) ***

***I do not own Shugo Chara, Death Note, or Fruits Basket either. ***

~~~ In Japan (not the airport) ~~~

After Amy and Ashe had gotten their luggage and to their hotels they decided to share one room.

"So, why did your parents decide to transfer you to Cross Academy?" Ashe asked Amy, as she sat on one of the two beds.

"Well, I can trust you, so... I was a straight A student and I never got detentions, but that didn't mean that I wasn't a bad person. I don't smoke or do drugs, but I party and party hard! So my parents decided I needed to 'smarten-up' and go to Cross Academy. The hoped that Kaname will be able to be an influence and straighten me out. But that is going to take a long time. But I have no choice, being an aristocrat vampire and such..." Amy had let her little secret loose.

"Don't worry, I'm a vampire too, don't need to hide it. Well, at least from me you don't," Ashe laughed, then said," Yeah, I'm getting transferred here because my parents are beginning to think everyone in my class is right, My old class always called me a 'slut' or a 'whore'. Just because I'm only 15 and don't have my virginity, does not mean I am a slut. Okay, maybe, but you can't blame me! The guys were hot and I couldn't resist. It was just four different guys. No big deal. Right?" Ashe asked.

"Well, it depends, how old were they?" Amy asked, taking a seat on the other bed.

"Hmm, I lost 'it' 9 months ago, and two guys were 16, one guy was 18 and the other guy was 14. No worries, I was protected, and most definitely not pregnant." Ashe laughed, "Have you ever done 'it' with anyone?" She asked Amy.

Amy nodded and replied, "Just once, it was protected and he was my age. 14"

Ashe and Amy laughed, "I guess our parents were right to send us to this school. We need help." Ashe said.

"It's late, let's go to bed." Amy said, climbing under the covers of the large and soft bed.

Ashe didn't say anything except, "Good night" and turned off the light.

~~ The next day: At Cross Academy gates. ~~~

"Fuck, the sun is so damn bright!" Ashe exclaimed, putting on her large sunglasses. Today she wore black skinny jeans that were severally ripped and a bright orange pink tutu. She wore a long sleeve, plain, orange shirt and her hair was straightened and left down, with 2 bows; one pink and the other orange.

"You look so diva! But I have to agree." Amy said, placing her large sunglasses on her eyes, her black hair was in a small poof and had green extensions put in. Her green and black plaid skinny jeans matched her green and black plaid, heart necklace. Her shirt was black and it had written, 'You wish you were me' across her chest in bright green, but some letters were hidden behind the tie she had loosely placed onto. And once again, she wore her long converse that reached her knees.

"Ahh! It's our new students! How are you this morning? Did you have a good flight? Do you know where your dorms are? Would you like me to get a night class student to escort you there?" Said a tall man that looked to be the Headmaster.

"Are you the Headmaster?" Amy asked the older man.

"That's one way of putting it. You could call me Chairman Cross or Headmaster Cross. Whatever makes you feel most comfortable" The Headmaster cheerfully said.

His cheery mood seemed to upset Ashe, "Yeah, our flight was great, I hate mornings, no I don't know where my dorm is and yes, it would be great if someone helped us find it." She said, answering all of the headmasters' questions.

"Touchy" Said a feminine voice from behind the headmaster.

The girl had long, wavy, strawberry blonde hair and was wearing a white uniform.

"Is that our uniform?" Amy asked, as she took over her glasses to reveal that her eyes were wide and her mouth suddenly dropped, "It's horrendous!"

The girl seemed to be offended.

"This is Souen Ruka. She is in her second year here at Cross Academy." The headmaster said warmly.

All of a sudden, a bunch of gorgeous students in white uniforms walked around the corner and the one leading them all was Kuran Kaname.

He held out his hand to Amy and said, "Nice to meet you. Your parents had contacted me earlier." He said with a small welcoming smile.

It disgusted Amy, "Pleasure is all mine." She said with sarcasm in her voice. She turned to walk away, when a hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. Amy was now face-to-face with a very angry looking Ruka. It made Amy smirk, so she placed her sunglasses back on her face and waited for Ruka to say something.

"You shake hands with Kuran Kaname, out of respect!" She spat. Amy's smirk got even bigger.

"When he earned my respect, then, I will shake his hand." Amy said, then turned to Ashe and then grabbed her luggage.

Ruka stood there dumb founded.

"Oh, Ichijo Takuma and Aido Hanabusa! Please show these two ladies to their dorms please." The Headmaster asked the blonde boys as they rounded the corner.

"Of course" Said the tallest one, he had mesmerizing green eyes that attracted Amy right away, "I am Ichijo Takuma. Please call me whatever you like, I don't mind." Said the boy with green eyes.

Amy nodded and said, "I'm Amy- Ivy Bain. You can call me whatever, I don't give a shit."

Ashe snorted at Amy's comment, then turned and seen the other boy, he wasn't as cute as the last person had had done 'it' with, but he was handsome. "I'm guessing you Aido Hanabusa?" Ashe guessed.

The boy nodded, but stared at Amy.

"Whatev's" Ashe said, and followed the two boys as they walked across campus to the Moon Dorms.

~~~ Inside the Mood Dorms ~~~

"This one is your room and the one beside is Ashe's." Ichijo said to Amy.

Amy was lost in his eyes, but heard what he was saying, and nodded. "Thank-you Ichijo-sempai."

He gave her a soft smile and led her into her room to help unpack.

"I see that you like Manga too." Ichijo said happily, looking at the collection Amy had.

"Can't live without it." Amy replied, walking over to the box that she had her manga in.

"Death Note is my favorite. Then there is Shugo Chara, and Fruits Basket." Amy said, looking at her books.

"I love Death Note!" Ichijo exclaimed, hugging the first volume to the series.

Amy laughed and went back to her suitcases. She had been working on filling the drawers with her pyjamas and under garments.

"Need any help?" Ichijo asked, after he had neatly stacked her manga in a shelf, and walked over.

Amy blushed as he looked at her under wear that she was unpacking.

"Lace, how cute." Aido said, picking one up and having a good look; he had walked in without knocking.

"Hanabusa, respect Amy's privacy." Ichijo said, snatching way the laced underwear from Aido's grip, "Would you like any more help?" Ichijo asked Amy with a sincere voice, looking down at the rest of her frilly and laced under wear.

Amy had grown bright red and said, "It's up to you. I still have a lot to do."

Aido said, "Okay, I can finished here and you can start on your other clothes."

Ichijo laughed and said, "I don't think so Hanabusa, why don't you finish helping Ashe?"

Aido looked at Ichijo and nodded, then walked out of the room.

"I can finish these if you want." Ichijo said to Amy.

She nodded quickly and walked over to her largest and final suitcase, then started to unpack.

~~~Later that night in the Moon Dorm lobby~~~

Amy had spotted another new girl, she looked frightened, so she walked over with Ashe at her side and said, "I'm Amy-Ivy Bain, this is Ashe Strife... any you are?"

The girl looked up at Amy with her large caramel coloured eyes and said, "I'm Becca." in a soft voice.

Becca said short hair, straight, sandy coloured hair that hung just below her chin. She was petite and very skinny, her skin was flawless and glowing, like the rest of the vampires, but she had freckles dusted across her face.

"Nice to meet you." Ashe said, it seemed like Ashe felt pity for the small figure and had grown a liking to her.

Becca was going to say something, but was cut of then Kaname said, "Classes will start tomorrow. I have sent you your entire class schedule. Please call it an early night and get some rest. There are matters I need to attend to."

There was a light scent of blood in the air; Amy looked left and right for where it was coming from. She wasn't the only one.

"Please ignore that and go to bed." Kaname said, and with that, he left the building,

"I need to go with, since I am vice-president of the night class." Ichijo said.

"If Dorm president Kaname wanted you to come, then he would have asked." Said a tall man with orange hair and looked a lot like Aido.

"Yes Akatsuki, but I am going to go anyways. Just in case." Ichijo pouted and stuck out his tongue at the orange hair boy and then left the building also.

"Well, I'm going to bed, night guys." Ashe said to Amy and Becca.

The two other girls nodded in agreement and went up to their separate room.

~~~ In Amy's room~~~

There was a cream colour letter on the floor, "I'm guessing that's my schedule." Amy said, out loud, to herself. She picked it up and opened it, "Knew it."

So she tossed the letter aside and got into her normal pyjamas. When she slept alone in a room to herself, she slept in her favorite under garments and a skanky night gown.

After getting dressed and into bed, Amy couldn't stop thinking of Ichijo. "He is handsome, and his green eyes are so mesmerizing, and *yawn* he is just so sexy." Amy had talked herself to sleep.

(Rape scene in the next chapter. So don't read if you're sensitive to that kind of stuff.)


End file.
